PLL 4Qs
by Darkredeyes
Summary: -AU- What if the roles where reversed. What if Paige was the shy yet determined person who enjoyed the simple things in life? While Emily is the wild crazy rich girl who gets what she wants no matter the cost. What if Emily spots Paige one day and wants her….how far will she go. How will she handle it when she finds out that Paige is secretly crushing on her closets friend Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of the following:**

**Paige POV**

Why? Why? Why is this so? Why are so many things branded in school? Why Frank Muller? Why Chanel? Why Omega? Why is it that even the students have chauffeurs? It's so ridiculous! I'm tired of seeing the same thing for the past two years. Rosewood High is a school for the rich; a private school which provides kindergarten to high school education for the rich.

**End of Paige POV**

"Amazing" said Mona

"Where did you buy the cell phone accessory from? Asked Pru

"Paris" said CeCe as she was surrounded by her two friends Mona and Pru. "It took me a lot of effort to buy it since it was an only limited edition.

"Awe I wish I was there…to bad I had to go to Vegas" said Pru

"Awe what a pity" said CeCe and Mona at the same time.

**Paige POV**

Look at them. I really don't know what they come to school for. Ever since I, a non-rich person entered this school…..my life has been a very eventful one.

**End of Paige POV**

As Paige sat on her desk her thoughts where interrupted as one of her classmates yelled "The Pink Paper!" from the hallway. Everyone in class stop what they were doing as they kept hearing "The Pink Paper" being yelled over and over again.

"Lucas Beattie of 2A has been given the pink paper!" yelled the guy as he ran down the hallways. Once this was said all the teachers walked out of their classroom stating that the period was over even though class was only for 5 minutes. As Paige sat on her desk everyone in her class stood up and decided to catch Lucas.

Lucas kept running down the halls once he saw "The Pink Paper" in his locker. He feared of getting caught but it was too late everyone in his school had surrounded him. "Please let go of me" begged Lucas as everyone applaud of him being caught.

**Paige POV**

….. here we go again

**End of Paige POV**

"Are you Paige? asked Samara "I'm not sure myself, but can we really not follow?

Paige remained silent as she stared at the new girl "This transfer student doesn't know a thing, she will definitely regret coming to this horrible school" thought Paige. She stood up from her desk and started to walk towards the cafeteria where everyone else would be at.

"What's up with everyone" asked Samara.

"….."

"What is the "Pink Paper"? said Samara

"That would be 4Q's declaration of war."

"4Q" asked a confused Samara

"They are 4 senior students called "4 Queen's", which eventually shortened to 4Q's. Should anyone piss them off, that person will get the "Pink Paper." And they will be completely bullied by the rest of the school." said Paige

"Why does everyone listen to 4Q's" asked Samara

"They are the daughters of extremely rich families."

"Aren't everyone in this school likewise"

"The difference is great….. The school gets large sums of donations from their parents, hence even the teachers fear them, and privately agreed to allow them a free reign in school. That's why you never see them in school uniform. The members of the 4Q's are…..

**Aria Montgomery** – She likes to hit on married men 10 years older than her. Her mother also loves men twice her age, and is the boss of the underground business.

**Hanna Marin**– She inherited the family business, and likes to flirt a lot.

**Spencer Hastings** – Her father is the President of a huge corporation. Her constant state of depression has always been a mystery.

And finally,

**Emily Fields** – The daughter of the world famous Fields plutocrat. She is the leader of the 4Q's, and also the dictator of this school.

The crowd kept chanting "4Q's" over and over again as each member of the 4Q's sat at their seats waiting for their victim to be brought. Paige couldn't stand the 4Q's, she hated them with a passion especially Emily who was the cruelest of all in the group.

Emily sat on the couch that was brought in by her adoring fans; she couldn't help but smile as she had control over everybody at the school. Her fellow group members sat around her as they waited for Lucas Beattie to be brought.

"Let's play" said Emily as she smiled when she saw Lucas Beattie covered with flour. "I want Lucas's best friend Noah to come up here and shave his head, so that Lucas can have a nice bald hair cut"

Noah started to protest he didn't want to be part of it. Lucas cried when he realized what Emily was up to. Slowly Emily stood up from her seat and walked towards the two boys. She turned to face Lucas and started to beat the shit out of him until he fell down on his knees.

"I've said before that it will be like this" said Emily as she finished being the crap out of Lucas. She then turned to face Noah who was scared on what will happen to him for not doing what Emily told him to do.

"Well I didn't expect this" said a confused Hanna as she sat next to Aria and Spencer as they kept staring at Emily from where they sat.

"Don't be frightened" said Emily as she started to beat the shit out of Noah. Spencer couldn't stand it anymore; she stood up from where she was sitting and decided leave. As she kept walking Spencer couldn't help but notice a dark hair girl with beautiful eyes staring at her.

"This is just a waste of my time" said Emily as she finished beating up Noah.

"Alright. The game has ended." said Aria as she got up from her seat followed by Hanna. Everyone in the crowd started to applaud as the group started to leave.

"That was great" said CeCe as she watched the 4Q's leave. Paige was disgusted with the 4Q's games, she hated the fact she couldn't do anything; all she could do was watch. She quickly left the cafeteria and started to run down the hall way towards the outside staircase where she spent most of her time.

"Have they all lost their minds? What 4Q's? Those crazy idiots, taking a mad game like this so far. They're so apathetic about their own friends getting beaten up. This is unbelievable. THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" she said as she yelled the last part out. As she finished yelling she failed to notice that Spencer a 4Q member heard everything what she had just said about the 4Q's.

**Now what do you think will happen next… will Spencer and the rest of 4Q members bully Paige for what she said or will some thing else happen that will drag Paige into a world of chaos….… For those who see Jdorama (J-drama) you will know where I got the idea from…..besides this is just a test story… I hope you enjoy….I might continue it depending on reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything of the following:**

**At Paige's Job (Same day - Afternoon)**

"Eh…"The Pink Paper" appeared again." said Caleb.

"…mmmm…"said Paige as her mouth was full of food.

"What on earth did that guy do wrong" asked Caleb as he was cleaning the counter.

"Well…..he was eating an orange, and the juice squirted out" said Paige

"What"

"Lucas Beattie was eating his orange in the cafeteria the day before. As he was eating the orange some of the juice squirted out landing into Emily's eye" said Paige

"Huh"

"The 4 Queen's are as precious as a flower that is why….no one had the guts to say anything…..so he was beaten up by the 4 of them" said Paige as she finished eating.

"For what it seems, you might get beaten up as well if you say those things in school" said Caleb laughing.

"….Mm…true….. hey Caleb, have this" said Paige as she motion towards the food.

"Why don't you eat it instead? It's almost expiring" said Caleb as he saw the date.

"Okay…. Okay" said Paige as she took a bite of the sandwich.

"You seem to take it very well"

"But I've upset my stomach before" said Paige as she pointed towards the food.

"I'm not talking about that…."

"….."

"Strange that you didn't do anything about those apathetic people…..when I was younger, you would protect me if I was bullied. Even during pre-K…..elementary school….and middle school….but now no one in Rosewood High knows about that side of you" said Caleb as he recalled his memories.

"I definitely feel like brutally hitting them and kicking them out of Rosewood High…but…."

**At Paige's Apartment (Same day - Night)**

"Mom! You put eggs in the rice cooker" said a shock Paige.

"Its okay you need the heat to cook eggs anyway…..Oh! Paige I almost forgot….. from tomorrow on, you will bring this lunch box set to school"

"EH….."

"This was a gift from grandma when I got married….of course. I'll treat you with your favorite food tomorrow."

"Why spend so much-"said Paige before getting cut off by her mother.

"Dinner is ready"

"You really don't have to go to that extend for me to attend Rosewood High" said Paige

"We want to…besides that's the fun we get out of saving money" said her mother

**Paige POV**

Everyone's so happy I was able to get into Rosewood High…Like my dad when he goes to work his co-workers always ask him "Mr. Mccullers. I heard that a lot of your money is going to Rosewood High is that true" Also my mom is asked by our neighbors "Mrs. Mccullers. I heard your daughter managed to get into Rosewood High is that true" And Even my little brother Jay is asked "Hey I heard your sister got into Rosewood High is that true"…Everyone has been working hard for me. I simply can't tell them I want to skip school. I should never have gone there in the first place. Wanting to become a great person like the guy who gave the presentation of the school, I entered Rosewood High. And I thought it would be a happy life at school. Boy was I wrong I hate this school. I hate 4Q, those idiots. I can't stand my indifferent schoolmates. But, I hate myself the most for being so unhappy.

**End of Paige POV**

**-Next day- During Lunch-**

"This can't be happening" thought Paige as she sat at an empty table. She couldn't help but notice how all the rich kids ate their fancy lunch so delicately. "Spoil brats" she thought. As she started to open the lunchbox she couldn't help but notice Samara being harassed by some jerk. She quickly decided to call her over so she could escape from those idiots.

"Samara. Come, sit here" said Paige as she saw Samara walking towards her quickly.

"Thanks" said Samara

"No problem"

"I'm not too familiar with the boys…I also don't really like being around such people" said Samara

"….you're not rich kid are you"

"My goodness, is that molten cake" asked a surprised Samara

"That's just a regular piece of cake…..I guess you are a rich kid"

"…"

"Want to try" asked Paige

"Thanks, I'll eat it…" said Samara as she took a small bite of the cake. "It's Delicious"

"Really"

"Yes!"

They continued to talk for a while during lunch but soon realized that the period was almost over. "Samara, such a nice name." said Paige as she started to put her lunchbox away.

"Paige, is a cute name too"

"No no, it sounds just like wild grass" said Paige laughing.

Samara couldn't help but laugh as well as she started to get up to throw the trash away, as she starts to walk towards the trash-can she accidentally bumps into Emily spilling her drink all over Emily's sweater.

"I'm sorry" said a scared Samara.

"This certainly is a rare type of greeting" said Emily

"Well….I'll help pay for the cleaning fees"

"Cleaning fees? You've got to be kidding me" said Emily as she removed her stained sweater throwing it at Samara's face.

"Now now Emily…..Don't bully cute girls" said Ashley.

"What a pity, hey got a handsome father" asked Aria as she walked around Samara.

"This is cold. What if I catch pneumonia and die" said Emily as she looked at Samara. "I, Emily Fields am inheriting the name that supports Canada's wealth. Have you ever considered Canada's future? What exactly are you thinking? I'm asking you a question" yelled Emily as she leaned towards Samara face.

"STOP…Please stop…." said Paige. Everyone in the cafeteria became silent as Emily turned to face Paige. Spencer couldn't help but stare at the girl who had told Emily to stop. She wondered whether this girl was actually brave to stand up against Emily or incredibly stupid.

"Please forgive her… She didn't do it on purpose" said Paige as she looked down avoiding Emily's gaze.

"…" Emily remained silent as she walked around Paige looking her up and down wondering who the hell this girl was. She then walked out of the cafeteria leaving a confused but yet scared Paige behind.

**-Next Day-**

As Paige walks towards her locker, she prays and hopes that there isn't a "Pink Paper" in there. She places her hand slowly as she starts to open it….."I've fallen into their game" she whispers as she sees the "Pink Paper" hanging inside her locker.

**I decided to add another chapter …..so what do you think will happen in the next chapter with Paige and 4Q's…..its going to be interesting that's for sure…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything of the following:**

**Same day**

"The Pink Paper" yelled one of the students as he ran down the hallway. "Paige Mccullers from 2C has gotten the Pink Paper!'

**-In the Empty Cafeteria- (4Q's)**

"Just get rid of that girl today" said one of the groupies to Emily.

"This is the first time a girl has gotten the "Pink Paper" for standing up against the 4Q's" said Aria

"Yea" said Hanna

Spencer couldn't help but look at Emily as she wondered what kind of torture she had in stored for this girl.

**-In Paige's Classroom-**

As Paige walked into her classroom she couldn't help but notice that her desk was missing. Everyone in her class stood up surrounding her as they started to laugh. The classroom door opened as Samara started to walk in.

"What happened" asked Samara as Paige ran out of class.

She ran down the stairs where she saw her desk in the trashcan outside. "What the hell" she says to herself as she storms outside to get her desk; she then starts to pull out her desk from the trash as rotten food is thrown at her by some assholes from the second floor window. Finally she is able to get her desk out of the trash and returns to class where the torture continues. As she sits in her desk doing her assignment everyone is class throws her things when the teacher turns around to write on the board.

"Stop it you guys" she yells. But instead of the teacher getting after them, he gets after her saying that she is disturbing the class. When class is over Paige walks down the halls and sits alone on the stairs until she sees Samara.

"Samara" said Paige as she stands-up to welcome her friend. But instead Samara just looks at her and starts to walk in a different direction as she ignores Paige. As she sees Samara walking away a bucket of water is thrown at her by CeCe and her friends.

"Even your friend has left you" said Pru.

"It's because you have always been a pain in the eye" says Mona "A commoner's child, daring to study in such a school"

"Hurry up and get out of here" says CeCe

"Slut" they say at the same time as they start to laugh at Paige.

Paige starts to run towards the emergency staircase as she gets there she starts to yell "Damn…..Damn…..Damn…" but as she keeps talking she is interrupted by another person.

"Please….stop it…..alright" said Spencer as she sat on the lower part of the staircase.

"…."

"Don't shout and curse here" says Spencer as she looks up at Paige who is soaking wet.

"….."

"So it was you after all" said Spencer as she stood up and started to walk up where Paige was standing.

"Huh"

"Is it possible for you to stop ranting here" ask Spencer as she leans against the wall.

"You've been listening-" asked Paige as she was scared of being overheard by a 4Q member.

"I'm sorry, but this emergency staircase is my place" said Spencer as she cuts off Paige in her mid-sentence

"Huh"

"It's very important, I don't wish to be disturbed" said Spencer as she starts to read her book again. Paige doesn't know what say so she decides to leave; as she starts to walk towards the door she stops when she hears Spencer say "The situation must be very troubling for you now" Spencer then closes her book and walks up the steps towards the door leaving Paige behind.

**-Later that day-**

As Paige walked to her job she couldn't help but smile as Spencer one of the 4Q members was nice to her and was not going to tell the other members what she said about them. She kept walking without noticing a black car following her, as the window of the car lowered Emily face came to view as she watched Paige cross the street.

**-At the Fields Mansion (Night)-**

"That girl isn't affected at all" says Emily as she slaps one of her groupies. "What's going on" she starts to yell as she demands an answer.

"My apologies…she says that tomorrow-" says the groupie but is cut off as Emily slaps him again.

"You do know the consequences of failing, I assume" says Emily with an evil smirk on her face.

**At Paige's Job **

"I think transferring schools would be the best" said Caleb as he started to close up the shop.

"You really think that" said Paige as she sat on the floor.

"Of course…Pai-" says Caleb as he is cut off by his boss.

"That Emily, is she the daughter of the plutocrat family the Fields" asked Jenny

"When did you start listening to us" asked a shocked Paige.

"So it is true. And she is likely to have links to the underground…..No matter what we do, we are still at her mercy" said Jenny.

"At her mercy" asked a confused Paige.

"I've met a similar girl before, always fighting with her sisters for power. An unknowingly, she was used by them" said Jenny

"Wait a minute. Where exactly did you come from" asked a confused Caleb.

"Paige, I advice you to be more alert" said Jenny as she ignored Caleb question. Paige couldn't help but become more worried by what her boss had just told her.

**-Next day-**

Paige walked towards her locker again; she became very uneasy, fearing what could be in her locker this time. As she started to open her locker she let out a scream as 15 snakes popped out. Without realizing that someone was behind her a pair of arms picked her up from the floor and dragged her into an empty classroom.

Emily's groupies were made up by three guys; that had taken Paige to an empty room to teach her a lesson

"Hold her down" yelled Noel as he tried to get on top of Paige.

"NO" yelled Paige as she kept fighting them off. "Let me go"

Wren then walked over and grabbed a chair as he pinned Paige with it. "Stop struggling" he says as he slaps her across the face and starts to cut the buttons off her jacket with a pocket knife in order to remove the shirt underneath.

"What are you guys doing" asked Spencer as she laid on top of the table with a book over her face.

"Well…." is all what Sean could say as Spencer one of the 4Q members started to walk towards them.

"Let her go" says Spencer.

"But if this is not done, this girl will….." said Wren but is cut off by Spencer.

"It's alright" said Spencer "I said let her go"

Wren and the rest of the groupies let Paige go and walk out of the room leaving her and Spencer behind. All Paige could do was cry as Spencer removed the chair off of her so she could sit up. As Spencer sat down on another chair she can't help but feel sorry for Paige.

"The cleaning lady is…cleaning the emergency staircase… and so I decided to find another place quiet…..it was so difficult just finding this place you know….." said Spencer as she hoped that by saying this little comment would ease Paige just a little.

"Th…Thank you…" is all Paige could say as she kept crying.

"Don't get me wrong …..I just hate the methods they use" said Spencer as she stood up and walked out of the room leaving Paige behind.

**Well what do you all think of this chapter…I bet some of you hate Emily and support Spencer for helping Paige…..but who knows…..next chapter we will know a little more of Emily and her mother…by the way Emily isn't still done with Paige….. What do you think will happen next to Paige…**


End file.
